


One Direction's Daytrip Dilemma.

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Out of Character, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction go to the beach, and act their immature selves. </p><p>Let's pity Paul Higgins, their bodyguard, who has to keep them all in line.</p><p>This is VERY VERY OOC (Out Of Character!) because it was meant to be :'3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction's Daytrip Dilemma.

One Direction's  
Daytrip Dilemma

_A middle aged man sighed and frowned as he felt the vehicle stop._  
Oh no. No. Please let there be more time! He thought to himself, cursing everyone silently. The people around him cheered whooped and screamed in delight.  
"Chill out boys." The man murmured. His plea went unheard.  
"Boys I said zip it. Hello? Hazz! Louis!?"  
More cheering.  
"ONE DIRECTION!" The man said with a deep frown.  
The vehicle  an old tourbus  went deathly quiet.  
"Paul!" Louis chortled out after a moment. "We wanna get onto the beach!"  
"Wait." Paul sighed, rubbing his forehead. He sighed. "Okay." he replied in a weak voice. "Beach. Get ready for One Direction..."  
~~~

"I'm warning you boys." Paul Higgins said, twisting in his seat as the old tourbus was parked at a nice spot. "You misbehave today and I will.." He stopped and growled.  
At the growl, Louis looked at Harry in alarm.  
In fact, all of the people on the tourbus (Louis, Harry, Niall Liam and Zayn, not counting Paul) shared a look. When Paul growled like that it usually meant _'Behave or I will bloody kill you.'_  
It was a drastic threat. It wasn't true at all, but the members of One Direction didn't want to test that. The reason why?  
Paul Higgins was a bodyguard turned babysitter.  
Babysitting who, I hear you ask?  
One Direction, that's who.

Now you see, after much begging, yelling, arguments and tantrums more suited to a five year old, all of the members in One Direction had their way and managed to get Paul to let them have a day on the beach.  
A day on the beach sounds like a very nice thing but not when you have to look after 5 immature boys!

Paul sighed and watched as the 5 boys rushed past him in excitement and dived off of the tourbus onto the beach. Ever so slowly, Paul followed.  
As he got off of the bus, he shot the driver an evil look. Why on earth did the driver have to drive them here? Why not just fake a flat tyre or something? But pushing those thoughts aside Paul joined One Direction at the front on the beach. The boys were all chattering excitedly, towels slung over their shoulders.  
"Come on." Paul said abruptly. He passed the boys and moved to a spot shaded by palm trees, he'd had his eye on this spot as soon as the tourbus had parked. It had a single, almost perfect deckchair sat there, as if it was watching the perfect view of the sea. "I'm here." He said immediately.  
"Okay." All five boys said in unison, not minding. They all turned around and started to head off toward the sea.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Paul sneered loudly making the boys turn back. "Sunscreen, catch." He said to Harry as the boy turned first. "I hope I can trust you to put on your own sunscreen now Haz, you're 18 not 8." He said with a roll of his eyes.  
Harry rolled his eyes in return. "I can." the boy insisted. He squeezed the sunscreen bottle and grimaced as a blob of the oily stuff landed in one hand. He slapped it on one hand and passed the bottle to Louis, before rubbing the cream over his other arm and down his legs.  
Louis put the cream on with no protesting, as did Niall, Zayn and Liam (though Louis had made sure to put on as little sunscreen as was humanly possible  'I never burn', he'd protested to Paul. Paul had made the boy slap on a little more than he'd wanted to anyway.)  
"Thank you." Paul nodded in approval, checking over the boys' smeary arms and legs. "Okay boys you can go now." He said, waving at the sea.  
"We don't need asking!" Niall giggled. The five boys rushed across the beach, whooping and cheering, waving their sunscreen covered arms up in the air.  
Paul heaved a sigh of relief, oh finally.  
Peace and quiet! The elusive things! Could it be true, that he, Paul Higgins, One Direction's babysitter, was actually getting some peace and quiet?!  
The older man looked across the beach with a content smile. The beach that he was on was a private bay  and was practically empty apart from a few people lazing about in the hot sun.  
The bodyguard decided to take a well-deserved rest. His sunglasses slid down over his squinting eyes.  
Paul smiled.  
He sat down on the deckchair, raising an eyebrow. No sooner had the man's rear hit the seat, he'd dived back up as the wooden seat gave off a menacing creak.  
He and the deckchair stared. It was Paul versus chair, angry glare to angry glare.  
"I will sit on you." He muttered. "And you know what. I'm not going to fall off. This isn't one of Niall's tricks." Paul was clearly just the tiniest bit insane. Maybe being in the vicinity of One Direction does that to you.  
Taking a book from out of almost thin air, Paul grinned triumphantly. He hummed to himself a tuneless little song and threw himself down onto the sandy chair.  
 _Creak._  
Poor Paul didn't seem to know what was going to happen. The deckchair he was sitting on however had a totally different idea. There was a splintering crack.  
"Ahh!" Paul yelled, biting his tongue. He lay flat out in the sand and pieces of the deckchair were littered around him. He frowned as he realized what had happened  the bloody deckchair had only gone and bloody collapsed underneath him! He looked around with rage in his eyes  okay which one of the bloody troublemakers had done this?!  
"Hehehe!" There was a small giggle and the sound of someone trying to control their laughter. Paul looked around in anger and then finally caught sight of someone peeping out very nearby..  
"Liam!" Paul scolded.  
"Sorry Paul!" Liam said, collapsing into laughs. "It's just.." He pauses, bright red in the face and spluttering, laughing harder. "I had --hahahahahaha!-- to, okay?" He says, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.  
Paul huffs in reply. Liam hot-foots it back down the beach toward the sea.

Paul lets out a happy sigh fifteen minutes later. His deckchair is fixed and comfortable, the sun is beating on him  wahey, tanned Paul here we come!  and he's reading a good book. Something he hasn't done for a long time. He sighs, his eyes flickering over the page, when..  
"Paul?"  
Oh no. Not another one of the boys! Sighing, the man miserably marks his page and looks up, squinting slightly as the sun shines into his eyes. Niall is standing there and looking pretty miserable. "What is it Niall?" Paul says softly. He looks at Niall looking for any signs of.. oh I don't know. Chronic hunger (Niall seemed to get this on a daily basis) or heck, squirming. (Niall also had this amazing ability to hold off finding a bathroom until the very last possible minute. Thinking of this, Paul makes a mental note to find a bathroom somewhere too; someone's bound to need it sometime today.)  
"Umm.." Niall unhappily shifts from foot to foot and twiddles his thumbs. "No.. never mind. It's okay. It's silly." He slowly turns on his heel and starts to go back toward the rest of the boys who are splashing and pushing each other around in the sea.  
Paul hates the voice Niall is speaking in, that close-to-tears one that the Irish lad had seemed to master already. It makes Paul feel oh-so-guilty. "Niall don't." Paul says softly. "Come back here. Tell me what's wrong."  
Niall knows Paul means business because of the tone of voice he's speaking in at the moment  it's Paul's 'Niall James Horan I mean business here obey me!' kind of voice. He slowly turns and grimaces. "But Paul it's a stupid question." By now the Irish lad is desperately trying to get Paul off of his case.  
"There's no such thing as stupid questions now tell me." Paul instructs.  
Niall groans. "Willyoumakeasandcastlewithmeplease." Niall says quickly, cheeks heating. "The other boys won't." He adds on.  
Paul sighs; in all honesty he should have been expecting this. Can't he just relax? "Niall you can make a sandcastle on your own." He says finally.  
"I cannot!" Niall huffs loudly. "I need someone to help! The boys won't help me and neither will you!" He stomps off back down to the squidgy sand by the sea intending on making a sandcastle alone, like everyone else wants him to.  
Paul huffs back, looking at the beaten cover of his book half-heartedly. Oh great. Now that Niall's grumpy Paul will have a guilty conscience all day and that's going to ruin everything. The man looks across the beach and takes in the scene  Louis and Harry play-fighting as usual in the sea. Liam and Zayn are laughing and playing beach volleyball. Niall is there too, but he's miserably sitting alone and trying to make a sandcastle.  
Paul's heart guiltily jumps and he huffs and rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time in barely fifteen minutes. He must be going soft here. But, with a half-hearted sigh Paul beats it across the sand to Niall.

An hour later both Paul and Niall are damp and covered in sand. But it's worth it; Niall has a big smile on his face as he admires the sandcastle he's managed to make; it looks like a masterpiece, a brilliant masterpiece.  
"Thanks Paul!" Niall grins happily.  
"It's okay." Paul replies back breathlessly. He takes in a needed breath and looks at Niall; from his messy knees to his sand covered hands and.. Wait, what's that? Niall even has sand in his hair, dear lord.  
"Hm. Right." Paul finally decides to say. "Niall James. Get in the sea now."  
"Why?" Niall asks, blinking innocently.  
"Just go in." Paul grins wickedly.  
"Why?" Niall repeats. He looks down at his body which is completely covered in sand; mostly from the waist down. "..Oh." He says absentmindedly. A smile creeps up and graces his features; he's clearly excited. "Okay!"  
Paul chuckles as he watches Niall move toward the sea. "I'm going to go back to my book now okay?" He says to Niall when the Irish boy slowly catches his eye for a moment.  
"No!" Niall screeches. "No you get in the sea, please Paul!" Niall begs.  
Hearing Niall, Harry looks over. His wet curls are plastered to the side of his face and his swimming trunks are so wet they're stuck to him. As soon as he sees both Paul and Niall, the curly headed boy breaks out into the widest grin ever. "Yay! Paul!" Harry agrees. "Get in the water's great!" To prove his point he kicks out one leg and splashes Paul.  
"Agh!" Paul shivers a little. "Hazza the water's bloody freezing!"  
"It's not that bad." Liam giggles.  
Paul gives Liam a glare but sighs. "A'ight the lot of you.." He sighs dramatically and throws himself into the water with a heavy splash. Liam Louis and Harry all scream like little girls as the sea spray soaks them all over.  
"Brrrr." Paul says but wickedly splashes the boys. "Aw, you're little girls, the lot of you!" He laughs but stops when he notices Niall  the boy hadn't moved to get in the water yet! "Come on Niall!" Paul says softly. Niall doesn't reply and starts making shapes in the soft sand with his big toe.  
Harry frowns a little and shares a look with Louis, Liam and Zayn; the three of them are worried. No one liked to see Niall sad; Niall was usually the happy jokey kid of the group so sad Nialler was rare.  
"Aw come on Nialler!" Louis shouts softly. "Liam misses you!" He winked.  
Liam and Niall had the best bromance of the band  everyone knew this. Niall blushed when he heard what Louis said. Stealing a glance at Liam Niall found the Wolverhampton lad blushing slightly too.  
"Yes, Niall!" Liam said after a moment, grinning through the blush. "I miss you!" He fell about in the water, sobbing dramatically and over the top-like. "Please come play in the sea!"  
Niall covered his mouth to hide his giggles. "Okay, Liam. I'm going to come play in the sea." He smiled and dived into the cold water.  
"Yay, Nialler!" Liam cooed softly, diving on top of the (now wet and cold) Irish boy.  
Niall shivered and reached up onto Liam, his hand slapping lightly onto Liam's damp back.  
Liam grinned, having other ideas. He hoisted Niall up quick as a wink onto his back.  
"Ah!" Niall squealed. "Liam what are you doing?"  
"Piggy back ride!" Liam replied simply. He waded through the waves before taking off in a run, Niall hysterically laughing all the way.  
Paul smiled softly as he watched all of the boys. Niall and Liam were having a piggyback ride together, Louis Harry and Zayn were all jumping off of crags and diving into the water.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Paul tiptoed out of the water (wincing and stopping as the water sloshed every now and then) and quietly returned back up the beach to his book.

Ahh. Peace and quiet thankfully lasted for Paul. For fifteen minutes, at least!  
Exactly fifteen minutes on, the bodyguard tutted as the wind blew on his book and flipped back a few pages. He was just trying to flip the book back forward when he noticed four out of all five boys running back toward him. Quickly Paul put his book down and looked up. Niall was in the lead. He sped up the sand, barely stopping himself as he got up to Paul. "Paul guess what!" He said breathlessly. Liam caught up secondly, looking worried.  
"It's Harry!" Zayn said as he stopped, putting one finger in one ear.  
"What?" Paul asked, frowning deeply.  
Louis spoke up next, blushing lightly. He didn't like to snitch. "It was Harry. He ran up the beach and--" Louis trailed off unable to finish.  
Zayn opened his mouth. "..He took a little girl's floaty from the sea and now h--"  
"HARRY THE CONQUEROR!" Harry screamed happily as he ran up the beach holding a big green and yellow turtle floaty above his head. His trunks had slid down slightly. Behind him was a young girl about four or five years old. She was running after him with tears in her eyes. Paul sighed and stood up, time to step in.

"Harry Edward Styles come here now!"  
Harry skidded to a stop holding the floaty on top of his head. It wobbled a little.  
"Face me, Harry." Paul sighed looking at Harry's back. Nearby the little girl stood, rocking back and forth on her feet and watching on.  
Harry slowly turned to Paul and winced slightly as he braced himself for a telling off.  
"Harry, why have you taken this floaty from this little girl?" Paul said tapping one foot. Under his breath Harry heard the man mutter 'You're 18 Harry..'  
Harry blushed a tiny bit. "I didn't know she was playing with it." He said softly. "I wanted to play with it."  
"Yes but now she wants it back." Paul said gently. "So hand it over."  
Sighing quietly Harry pulled the floaty back down and handed it to the little girl who had slowly opened her arms. "Here you go kid." He whimpered and pushed the inflatable into her arms.  
"Thank you." The little girl smiled. She dropped the inflatable for a second. "Hug?" She pressed herself against Harry and then ran off after picking the inflatable up.  
Harry sighed and timidly looked at Paul. "Can I buy a floaty?" He asked softly.  
"You don't need a floaty Harry." Paul said in confusion. "You know how to swim!"  
"I still want a floaty." Harry insisted. "They're fun!"  
"Yeah!" Cut in Louis with a giggle as he overheard.  
"Yeah Paul, c'mon." Zayn added with a beaming smile.  
"It'll be fun!" Liam and Niall cooed together.  
Paul sighed, obviously having no choice, he was outvoted. "Fine." He groaned.  
"Yay!" The boys cheered.  
"But I'm warning you boys." Paul said quietly. "You're _sharing_ it. You're playing _together_."  
"We will." The boys promised happily.  
"You'd better." Paul warned quietly.  
"We will!" The boys repeated a little louder.  
"Okay. Keep that promise then. Please boys." Paul sighed and headed off to the floaty shop on the promenade.  
"I want a yellow one!" Liam squee'd as they walked.  
"Not yellow." Harry said scrunching up his nose. "Yellow's gross. Let's get a blue one."  
Liam whined. "Aw."  
"No let's get a red one! Red is better than blue." Louis decided with a giggle.  
"No, I want blue!" Harry said giving Louis a shove.  
"Red!"  
"Blue!"  
"RED!"  
"Blue!"  
"Red, Harold."  
"Don't call me that!" Harry pouted.  
"GUYS!" Paul shouted at the two of them. "Shut it. In fact the floaty you're going to get is purple since purple is the only colour there is. Look." Paul said pointing at the stall and quickly losing his patience.  
"Oh!" The five boys said as they looked. "Okay then!"  
"Hm." Paul muttered and paid for the floaty. "Look after it please." He said. Harry held on tight to the floaty as they walked back toward the sea.  
~~~

Paul sighed happily as he shifted in the deckchair and listened to it creak. It had been twenty five minutes since the floaty had been bought and so far there had been no complaints. He smiled as he read his book some, the sun beaming down on him but also bringing a light breeze.  
Perfection.  
He relaxed back and closed his eyes.  
"PAUL!" Niall yelled.  
Paul's eyes snapped open again. His brow knitted together as he saw Niall coming full speed toward him. "What?!"  
Niall didn't flinch at Paul's tone of voice. "Can I have an icecream?" He asked and bounced up and down on his feet.  
Paul sighed and looked to his left; there was an ice-cream van parked nearby. Oh. How typical. "Okay then." Paul said quietly, fishing into his pocket and pulling out some coins. "Fine. Get all of the boys an ice cream too, okay?"  
Niall nodded. He ran off toward the van.  
Paul smiled and turned his head. His eyes widened. Okay, first Niall was running full-speed at him, now Louis and Harry were running toward him?! He sighed and braced himself.  
"Paul, Paul, PAUL!" Louis shrieked dramatically. He was holding the purple floaty in a deathgrip.  
"Paul!" Harry yelled, duelling with Louis. He tried to grab the floaty out of Louis' hands but failed.  
"Paul!" Louis yelped, jumping out of Harry's way.  
"WHAT IS IT?" Paul yelled back in annoyance.  
"HE WON'T GIVE ME THE FLOATY!" Both boys yelled back getting more and more annoyed.  
The two paused and stared at each other, frowning when they realized the other was talking. "IT'S MY TURN!" They both yelled at each other.  
"Hey! Guys! Guys! Argh. GUYS!" Paul yelled at them both. "Who had the floaty first?" Even as he spoke he couldn't believe what he was saying.  
"I did." Harry snivelled.  
"Well then." Paul said, anger seeping into his voice as he almost lost all of his sanity. "Louis gets a turn. Louis, let Harry and the other boys play too, please?" Paul said, resorting to doing the puppy-dog eyes look.  
"I will." Louis promised sweetly.  
"Niall is bringing you guys some ice cream." Paul added.  
"Yay!" Both boys shrieked, not caring about who got to play with the floaty now. The two ran back down the beach and splashed in the sea.  
Paul closed his eyes again. 

Niall beat back down the beach a few moments later holding four ice-cream cones. He didn't bother Paul; the man looked as if he was asleep so Niall didn't want to do anything. He moved toward the sea, juggling with the cones.  
"Guys!" He squealed quietly. "I've got ice-creams!"  
Almost immediately, the boys looked over in interest and tackled down Niall, grabbing a cone each.  
"Yeah!" Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry cheered. Niall stumbled backwards from the shock, slowly reaching a hand up and running it through his messy blond hair which was now all over the place. There were, if one was to look close enough, little ice-cream blobs all over his chest too.  
"Ew, Ni." Louis laughed. "What've you been doing?" He nodded at the smears of ice cream all over Niall's chest area, and then he took a seductive lick of his own sweet treat.  
Niall blushed slightly. "Umm.. nothing." He mumbled and bit his thumb (Niall didn't seem to think of buying himself an icecream so his thumb would have to suffice.)  
"Do you want some of my ice cream?" Liam asked kindly. Niall blushed again but nodded and pulled his thumb back.  
"Sure, here you go!" Liam said. He held out the cone.  
Niall licked a little of the cream and smiled. "Thank you."  
Liam smiled back. "It's okay."  
Louis smirked. "Oi. Nialler. C'mere."  
Shrugging at Liam, Niall moved close to Louis.  
"Hold your breath!" The Sassmaster chortled. Niall was confused.  
Laughing a little, Louis pushed at Niall. The Irish boy toppled over and fell into the sea with a sharp splash.  
"Louis that was mean!" Liam scolded. Louis didn't seem to think so.. And neither did Zayn, or Harry. The three boys fell about laughing.  
Niall shivered and resurfaced taking a few deep breaths. He bit back a giggle, not minding what Louis had done. He was just thinking of payback.  
"Hey, Liam!" Niall hissed softly.  
"Mh?" Liam said, looking around before his eyes rested on Niall.  
"Pay-back. Come on." Niall whispered with a glint in his eye. He pulled himself out of the sea and scooped up some sand.  
Unsurely, Liam copied Niall and scooped some sand up in his hands. "Niall I don't wanna." He said quietly.  
"Oh, come on?" Niall whimpered. "For me?"  
Liam sighed. "Okay.."  
Niall grinned. He and Liam crept up on Louis.  
"Three." Niall mouthed.  
"Two." Liam mouthed back.  
"One!" They both mouthed at the same time. Grinning, Niall pulled back the band of Louis' swim trunks and quick as a wink threw the sand in.  
Squealing, Liam did too. Niall grinned and let Louis' trunks snap back in place.  
"Argh!" Louis said, squirming. "Niall! Liam!" He groaned feeling the sand cover his whole lower area the more he moved. "This is horrible!"  
"No, it's payback." Niall giggled.  
Groaning, Louis shot an evil look at Niall and trekked back up the beach.  
Liam looked at Niall.  
Niall looked at Liam.  
"He's gonna tell." Liam gasped.  
The two boys started to run.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaul!" Louis whined, moving from side to side and walking with jerky movements. He hopped and shuffled his way up to the bodyguard's deckchair.  
Paul woke up with a start and gasped. "L- Louis!" He said, catching his breath. "What is it?"  
"Niall and Liam threw sand in my trunks!" Louis said. He shifted from foot to foot looking more like he needed the toilet than he was uncomfortable. "It hurts!"  
"He pushed me into the water!" Niall argued back easily.  
Paul sighed. He'd only had ten minutes of proper sleep. He was cranky and tired. "Louis you shouldn't have pushed Niall into the sea. Niall and Liam you two shouldn't have thrown sand in Louis' trunks."  
Liam looked close to tears at this. "I'm sorry!" He whimpered to Paul and then Louis. "I didn't mean to do it. I- it was just payback for Niall!"  
Paul sighed at Liam; he wasn't in the mood to scold any of the boys at the moment. "Okay. Go grab the floaty, and get Harry and Zayn too. We're going back home."  
Surprisingly, none of the boys protested at this.  
"I'll go and get Harry and Zayn." Louis said. He turned and awkwardly waddled back down toward the sea.  
Paul bit back a laugh. "He does look funny like that." The man quietly whispered to Niall and Liam. The three giggled.  
"I can hear you!" Louis snapped, not even turning around.  
"Oops." Paul said quietly. He, Liam and Niall quickly shut up.  
~~~

It took three minutes exactly for Louis to return back to Paul. Zayn looked pretty relieved to be going home. Harry on the other hand was not. With a big frown on his face Louis had managed to pick Harry up bridal style and, wait, what was that? Harry Styles was actually _kicking_ and _screaming_ and _having a tantrum_ under Louis' arm like a five year old!  
"Harry Edward Styles!" Paul warned. "Stop that now!"  
Harry whimpered. "I want to stay at the beach." He said grumpily but relaxed in Louis' arms.  
"We can come back another day." Liam soothed.  
Harry smiled a little at this. "Okay then." He decided with a smile. "Now can we go home?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." Paul said, gently rolling his eyes.

Paul got One Direction back onto the tourbus with little drama, thankfully. The engine was started up and ever so slowly the boys and Paul were driven away from the beach.  
Paul sighed in relief and relaxed, rubbing his eyes. None of the boys were acting up; instead they were doing quite the opposite and being rather quiet and content. Maybe now Paul could get a much needed hour of sleep..  
"Paul!"  
Paul grumpily opened his eyes and looked at his watch. Well it had been fifteen minutes of silence, that was a record..  
"Zayn, that's you? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"It's my iPod." Zayn said sulkily. "It needs charging."  
"Well you'll have to wait until we get back home then."  
"But I don't want to!" He groaned. "It's boring!"  
"Zayn." Paul hissed.  
Zayn murmured and silenced himself.  
"Paul!" Niall whined straight after. "We left the floaty at the beach!"  
Paul didn't reply.  
There was a moment's silence.  
"PAUL I WANT TO GO HOME!" Louis was very nearly crying. "The sand hurts! It's everywhere!"  
Paul groaned. "Well you can blame Niall and Liam for that, and will you act your _age_ , have _patience_ and wait until you get _home_?"  
"Liam!" Louis said, growling.  
"I said I was sorry!" Liam whined.  
"Uh, Paul?" Harry said over the shouts of Louis, Liam and Niall.  
"What is it, Harry?"  
"I need the toilet."  
"You can wait." Paul said firmly.  
"Paul are we home yet I'm hungry!" Niall said dramatically.  
"Yeah, I wanna go home too!" Louis butted in. "I need a shower after SOME PEOPLE threw sand down my trunks!"  
"Paul but I need the toilet, nooooooow!" Harry said with a groan. He was squirming a little.  
"Paul, I feel kinda sick." Liam said quietly.  
"Ewww Paul, Liam's going to be sick on meeeeeee!" Zayn shrieked dramatically.  
Paul didn't reply. He put his head against the window and sighed out, closing his eyes and ignoring everything the boys were saying. 

This was the first - and last - time he'd _ever_ take the One Direction boys out on a day-trip..


End file.
